


Spring Fever

by Kris



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc hates his allergies with the fire of a thousand suns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

He’s too hot. His t-shirt and shorts are just too much but his body is too tired to even shove the clothes off. His head feels like it’s been stuffed full of cotton balls, his eyes feel like someone (probably Chuck) filled them with sand and his nose is running like a fucking faucet. 

He calls in a sickie to the University, calls his doctor for a refill on the allergy meds he forgets to refill each and every fucking spring and he curls up in bed with some decongestant tablets that make the whole world swim but at least he can breathe again. 

He can’t read anything because he can’t wear his glasses, the world spins around dangerously when he tries. The TV is on some cooking show or another, and he’s just laying there with closed eyes waiting for death because surely that’s what comes next. Unless he’s already in hell. Sure he’s’ an asshole to his students but not by that much.

Herc hates his allergies with the fire of a thousand suns. Spring always brings the new blooms, and the snow mold. This year the neighbour’s lilac bush is sprouting early, the scent is nice, the pollen is an invading army on his windowsill banging to get in. Decongestants always make him a little loopy. No wait, there really is banging, not on his window but on his door. Herc stumbles to his feet, or tries, but by the time he actually gets his legs untangled from his blankets Raleigh is already leaning against the door frame of the bedroom with an easy smile on his face. 

They’ve been together for a few months now, keys exchanged though Herc doesn’t particularly want to intrude on Yancy’s apartment. Most of Raleigh’s things are here at the house anyway.

“Wow, Chuck did not exaggerate,” Raleigh drawls. Herc groans and buries his face under a convenient pillow. The fact that his former student/delivery boy now boyfriend and his son have become something like sarcastic best friends makes Herc want to weep for the plight of humanity. Surely letting these two demons meet in any forum is a mistake of the highest order.

“Go away,” Herc orders. Nasal voice mangling the words.

“Nah,” Raleigh says and he ditches his shirt and jeans, crawls into the bed beside Herc and settles down. “Yancy told me your class was cancelled.” Herc groans into the mattress but has to come up for air right away. He’s so congested he can’t even appreciate Raleigh’s abs or his ass in those tight black boxer briefs. 

“Your brother is kind of an asshole, you should move in here, all your stuff is here anyway,” Herc says dazedly. He’s always a little loopy when Raleigh takes off his clothes. Raleigh just laughs and hauls him over so that Herc’s head is resting on his shoulder, the slight incline is exceptionally relieving and for the first time in the last 48 hours Herc finally falls asleep.

***

Light wakes him up. Not the morning sun coming in through the windows when he’s left the curtains open rather the light from the hallway clicking on and the sound of Max’s claws clicking on the maple flooring. Someone, Raleigh his brain supplies, is rummaging in his kitchen. Herc’s stomach growls at the delicious smells wafting through the house. He rolls over, intent on getting out of bed, and instead comes face to nose with Max who barks happily in his face with his disgusting doggy breath.

“Max, I told you to leave your grandpa alone,” Raleigh chides. Herc shakes his head ruefully as he climbs up to his feet. 

“I never should have let you and Chuck talk,” he’s smiling and Raleigh is grinning again. His head still feels a bit like it’s been stuffed with cotton but the rest of him is feeling better. His eyes don’t feel like the Sahara any longer. 

“Well doesn’t that suck to be you, huh old man?” Herc wants to moan, he wants to be pitiful like that girl in his 2:30 class who plants her face in her desk whenever he collects assignments. “Get out here, your little boytoy has been working his ass off in the kitchen for the last hour.”

“Hey!” Raleigh shouts back insulted. Chuck continues on regardless.

“And I have to say, it’s a pretty nice ass especially when it makes sheppard’s pie on request!”

“When did he get here? I haven’t been asleep that long have I?” Herc demands. Raleigh grins at him sheepishly.

“That’s kind of what I was coming here to tell you earlier, but you just looked like you needed a cuddle and then you fell asleep and I thought you could use it. We’ve had this planned for a while, the plane landed this morning and he crashed on Yancy’s couch for a few hours before he came home.”

“You fuckers get a move on or I’m eating the whole pan!” Chuck calls out. 

“Is he always this needy?” Raleigh asks. 

“Well, I’ve been a bit soft on him, never knew when to give him a hug or a kick in the ass. That’s not an empty threat sweetheart, I’ve seen him put a full pan away in one sitting.” Raleigh stops him in the doorway of the bedroom with a slow sweet kiss, hands on Herc’s hips, fingers dipping below the waist of Herc’s sleep pants.

“Wanna hear some good news?” Raleigh nuzzles his nose into Herc’s shoulder and Herc shivers. “He really hit it off with Yancy this morning, sass all around. He’s going to be crashing there for the week.”

“It’s only a two bedroom,” Herc says stupidly. Raleigh has a shy expression on his face when he pulls back to look Herc in the eye.

“Yeah, but my boyfriend asked me to move in with him, I thought I might give that a try.” Herc swoops in for another kiss.

“Yeah, that could work for me,” he says with a bright smile.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> for the Herc/Raleigh bingo challenge. Prompt - Spring


End file.
